


Decisão acertada

by ayashipurple



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayashipurple/pseuds/ayashipurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porque eu sei, Doctor, esta é a minha decisão mais acertada."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisão acertada

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da autora: Texto antigo, provavelmente escrito no meio de alguma aula chata e rascunhado no caderno de operações unitárias... É, isso aqui tem mais de 3 anos. Assustador! Isto é apenas uma tentativa que não expressar de forma alguma o quanto este seriado é bom.

O ano acabou. Mas de qualquer forma para a maioria das pessoas, ele nem mesmo aconteceu. Todos os horrores destes últimos 365 dias foram apagados da memória de todas as pessoas. Mas eu me lembro. Lembro-me de cada detalhe, de toda gama de detalhes insignificantes e angustiantes, lembro-me de tudo que importa e o que não importa. Tenho as minhas lembranças ruins e as lembranças ruins esquecidas dos outros. Tudo se foi e, talvez, com o tempo e a falta de conhecimento geral, eu possa me esquecer ou não dar mais muita importância. Mas, para isto, outras coisas não deveriam ter acontecido. Coisas que importam apenas para mim, porque a outra pessoa envolvida não se importa.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito?

Por que você nunca me notou?

Eu não sou boa o suficiente, é isso?

Não... Não é isso. Eu sou uma pessoa boa, sou boa... Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas também sei que posso ser melhor do que outras pessoas. Sou inteligente, sou quase uma médica, sou esperta quando é necessário e, eu sei que, sou bonita. Oh, sim, as pessoas me notam, menos você. Apesar de que eu tenho dúvidas se você não me notou ou simplesmente decidiu fingir não notar...

Por algum tempo acreditei que o problema fosse eu. Talvez não fosse digna da sua atenção ou chegasse aos pés dela, da sua Rose. E isso me corroía por dentro vagarosamente. Eu estava ali, tentando ser vista, tentando ser útil, e você tinha olhos apenas para ela. Ela que nem está na mesma dimensão que nós! Longe do alcance dos seus olhos e do seu toque. Longe de você de todas as formas possíveis dentro da física ou qualquer outra ciência.

Não consigo evitar soar amarga, por mais que eu não me sinta tão assim... Às vezes somente percebo a dimensão dos sentimentos quando começo a pensar muito sobre isto. Porque dói. Dói quase como se fosse físico. Talvez seja um pouco piegas dizer isto, mas a rejeição é uma das piores dores que se pode sentir. E eu sinto a rejeição doendo em todo meu corpo, no meu peito, nos meus ossos. E chega ser mais doloroso ainda por não ser aceita por conta de uma pessoa que não está disponível.

É provável que eu esteja sendo injusta pondo toda a culpa sobre os seus ombros. Já sou madura o suficiente para saber que em alguns momentos da vida não existem vilões e mocinhos. Quase sempre existem apenas vítimas das circunstâncias ou, com muita sorte, apenas protagonistas de alguma história mal contada ou sem um final feliz.

Às vezes me repreendo por ter esses pensamentos negativos. De todas as coisas incríveis que aconteceram, por que eu tenho que me apegar justamente naquilo que não foi? Podem dizer que sou mimada e que quero tudo, mas quem não quer? Não serei cínica a este ponto... Eu quero muitas coisas e acho que mereço todas elas. Provavelmente o problema se concentre exatamente aí: de todas as coisas que você me ofereceu, eu queria a única que não estava ao meu alcance. Ou melhor, a única coisa que você não deixou ao meu alcance.

Ainda acho que estou fazendo a coisa certa. É obvio que é necessário insistir em algo quando se deseja muito aquele algo. Mas é muito mais sábio saber a hora de desistir. Não que eu não mereça o meu prêmio final depois de tanto tentar, é só que... Esse prêmio não é para mim. Outra pessoa já tinha reivindicado a propriedade sobre você e bem antes de você me conhecer.

Não foi fácil tomar esta decisão, não vou mentir. Mas, no fundo, eu sei foi o passo mais acertado que eu poderia dar. Eu já vi coisas fantásticas, também tive a minha cota de sofrimento, e minha família precisa de mim agora. Será que você precisa de mim? Alguma vez pelo menos? Não estou falando de salvar o mundo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Você alguma vez teve necessidade da minha presença? Nunca vou saber... Por mais que eu sinta que te conheço, ao mesmo tempo acredito que isto é apenas uma ilusão. Uma peça que minha mente me prega para que eu me sinta melhor. Porque se eu realmente te conhecesse da forma como gostaria, conseguiria entender o porquê disto tudo. E, talvez, não me sentisse tão mal.

Bom, não importa se é assim ou não. Eu estou te dizendo 'tchau', falando que não vou mais viajar com você. Eu tive coragem de fazer isto. Quantas pessoas devem ter feito isto? Suponho que não muitas... Imagino que as pessoas praticamente implorem para te acompanhar. Você é tão fantástico, tão incrível, tão brilhante! Como alguém, em sã consciência, se negaria a ir com você para qualquer lugar que fosse?

Meu coração está martelando no meu peito, reclamando que esta é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz na minha vida. Porque eu preciso de você. Minha vida antes de te conhecer era apenas um rascunho mal estruturado de todo o potencial que agora eu vislumbro. E sem você, a partir de agora, todo o mundo será preto e branco. Nem um tom de cinza para variar.

Minha cabeça está me berrando sobre orgulho e amor próprio. Orgulho ferido. Amor próprio quase inexistente. Minha razão me avisa que isto é o certo, para eu seguir em frente. Sempre fui muito racional... E, se eu usar toda a minha lógica, apenas posso concluir que ir embora vai me matar aos poucos. Mas tenho certeza absoluta que se eu ficar, eu vou morrer muito mais rápido.

Mas como disse antes, não importa. A decisão já foi tomada, eu acabei de me despedir e, provavelmente, não falei nem metade do que realmente gostaria de falar. Você está na minha frente, calmo e sério. Não sei se sente por isso, não sei se configuro uma perda para você. Eu falei o que achei necessário e você apenas acenou com a cabeça. Isto quer dizer que me entendeu? Compreende-me? Eu realmente não sei... Você não reagiu do jeito que, bem lá no fundo, eu esperava. Não disse nada para me impedir.

Tenho que acreditar que fiz o melhor, tenho que manter a minha posição mesmo que me machuque... Porque eu sei, Doctor, esta é a minha decisão mais acertada. Não para você, apenas para mim. Porque agora é a hora de eu pensar em mim mesma já que você não pôde fazê-lo do jeito que eu desejava.


End file.
